Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance (aka Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.) is the niece of Princess Celestia, the mother of Skyla, The Crystal Crusaders, Flurry Heart, wife of Shining Armor, and sister-in-law of Twilight Sparkle. Backstory Bio Cadance continues to stand in the Jedi Council in the Canterlot Jedi Temple. Then when King Red Sea and Queen Novo came forth to the Council, Red Sea gave his reports of the Sith he had fought in Peach Creek. As Barret stated that this couldn't be possible. But Red Sea Then when the Eds were brought in, the 3 shown outstanding foresight. But Zecora could sense that they were a little uneasy. As Edd explained that they were not used to being treated as guests as their neighbors in their Cul-de-Sac were always mistreating them and their team members were the only few who treated them with respect. Including the Engines of Cartoon World. As Celestia shared they were acquainted with the engines in question, but they never spoke of the Eds. As Edd explained he asked them to keep them a secret as if word got out that they were heard of, then the others would mistreat them even worse. Hearing this, Celestia walked up to them and asked them to place their hands in her hooves. As they did, Celestia probed their minds with the Force and saw all of the things done to them in the years. After she finished she gave her sorrow to their abuse. As she shared the thoughts with the rest of the Council who also take this to sorrow. As Cadance then gave the Eds a hug, telling them that as a mother herself, she is very sorry that they are not treated with respect. Then when Red Sea and Novo, along with Skystar came to the Council room. Barret declared they would consider the Eds being trained in the Ways of the Force, but was not sure of who should take them in under their wing. As Red Sea volunteered, but Luna pointed out he was already teaching his daughter, so he couldn't take on more Apprentices. But Novo explained Skystar was at the point where she could attend her Je'Daii Trails. Which lead Luna to request them time to think it over. Personality Cadance has been portrayed mostly as a kind and caring soul who goes out of her way to help those in need around her as best she can. She is also an avid foalsitter and adores taking care of kids. She can have a playful and teasing streak at times, but she does know when to be serious and formal. When meeting the Eds, Cadance is the first one to give them her sympathies when Celestia showed the Council what she probed from the Eds' minds. Even going as far as giving them a hug. Cadance also works hard to keep the Crystal Empire from falling to evil and Physical Appearance Cadance is a Female Alicorn with a pink coat, with purple faded bits at the ends of her wings. Who has a unique, colored mane colored Moderate violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks Skills and Abilities *'Alicorn Physiology': Being an Alicorn, Princess Cadance can fly and use magic. **'Magic': ***'Spell Casting': Cadance can perform magical spells. ****'Love Inducement': Cadance can make ponies fall in love with ease others. ****'Telekinesis': Like all Alicorns, Cadance's horn glows when moving an object by using her magic. ****'Force-Fields': Cadance can form force-fields (large or small) to protect her or other ponies. ****'Magical Beam Emission': Cadance can shoot concussion beams from her horn. ****'Crystal Generation': Candace was able to create crystals to cover and fix the broken water pipe. **'Flight': Like all Alicorns, Cadance can use her wing to fly the same way as Pegasus. *'Lightsaber Combat: '''Candace is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, using Forms II, III, IV, VI. and Even knows how to use Jar'Kai. *'Force Skills:' *'Marksmanship:''' Main Weaponry *SIG SG 540 rifle *Winchester Model 1912 shotgun *Desert Eagle MK. VII *Rapier Sword *Crystal Blue Graflex Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Nieces Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Grandmothers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Force-Field Users Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Aristrocrats Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Harmonizers Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Peacekeepers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Blaster Users